1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to water filtration and, more specifically, to a drinking straw with an integral filtration system including a plurality of filter types to extract or neutralize toxins such as heavy metals, chemicals, microbiological cysts and other such impurities and contaminants from a fluid as it is being consumed.
2. Description of Art
Numerous vehicle-drinking fluid purification devices are known in the art. While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present described.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a drinking straw having a fluid filtration system integral with the straw wherein any fluid drawn therethrough by a user must pass through said filtration system to remove any undesirable contaminants or pathogens that might present a health hazard to the user prior to introduction into the users body.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a drinking straw having an integral filtration system comprising a plurality of filter elements each designed to remove specific contaminants.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a drinking straw having an integral filtration system that allows the user to purify a beverage by simply drinking the fluid through the straw of the present invention.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a drinking straw having an integral filtration system including a charcoal filter, a wool filter and a bacterial filter in series.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a drinking straw having an integral filtration system that allows the user to purify beverages inconspicuously without bringing it to the attention of others.
One other object of the present invention is to provide a drinking straw having an integral filtration system that is compact enough to be carried in a users pocket.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a drinking straw having an integral filtration system that is simple and easy to use.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a drinking straw having an integral filtration system that is inexpensive to manufacture to and operate.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a drinking straw with an integral filter system to remove a wide range of pathogens that may compromise the health of the user if taken internally with the user only needing to drink the fluid through the straw to perform the purification process. The present invention may be used easily and inconspicuously in public.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawing, a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawing, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.